


Dahyun Month 2020

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A bunch of one-shots, Angst, Crack, Dahyun Month, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: A collection of one-shots counting down until Dahyun Day.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. 5/1 - DaYeon

Dahyun looked so peaceful when she slept, especially when she had Ari in her arms. Nayeon was kneeling next to her on the couch, watching her sleep. She knew she had to wake the younger girl up but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

She could let her rest for a few more minutes, maybe longer if she prepared everything before it’s time to go. The whole stupid quarantine thing due to COVID-19 was finally, finally over and of course the very first thing they will be doing is going on a date.

Nayeon chose a restaurant that opened shortly before everything was shut down. It was surprisingly easy to get a reservation, especially for such a high class restaurant. Nayeon assumes it’s because not many people (men) prioritize romantic gestures. But after so long of being at home doing nothing, Nayeon believes it would be a great idea to get all dressed up and do something that they don’t get to do often.

In an effort to let the girl rest as long as she possibly can, Nayeon takes it upon herself to get everything else done. It’s 7:15, their reservation is at 8:30. Nayeon decides to get their outfits for tonight out. For herself, her simple black suit and tie. It’s been a while since she’s worn a suit, and she knows Dahyun loves the way she looks in a tie, so why not? As for Dahyun, she picks a pretty dress, decorated with pink and blue flowers and leaves. It’s flowy, off-the-shoulder, and stops on Dahyun’s upper thigh. Plus, it’s one of Nayeon’s favorites.

Nayeon will shower soon, but first, the dishes. Dahyun had made lunch, but she hated doing the dishes. The couple’s deal was Nayeon will never have to cook again if Dahyun never had to clean up. It worked well, since Nayeon liked to clean (something she picked up from her old roommate, Jeongyeon).

After washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Nayeon returned to the living room where her sleeping beauty was. There was about 30 minutes until they had to get going, and Nayeon still refused to wake her. Instead she very softly stole the dog from her arms so she can feed Ari and Kookeu before they get going.

When Dahyun shifted, Nayeon feared she had woken the younger girl. Dahyun was usually a light-sleeper, but she must have been super tired from the night they had before. They got zero sleep, but it was Dahyun’s fault. Her idea to “spice it up” on the last night of quarantine. It’s not like she knew Nayeon had these reservations or anything, but still.

Now that she’s cleaned up a bit, taken care of the dogs, and prepared the details of tonight, she can wake Dahyun up so they can shower together and get going.

Waking up Dahyun was hard though! When she looked so soft, her mouth a little bit open, and she was snoring ever so quietly. She was a baby! And she was Nayeon’s baby! There was no way Nayeon could wake her.

But she must.

So she does the only thing she knows how to do. Kiss Kim Dahyun. Nayeon kept pecking Dahyun’s lips until she groaned. The younger girl was still asleep though, so Nayeon moved her kisses from her lips to her cheeks and basically every other part of her face.

“Un-unnie?” Dahyun said in a groggy tone, finally opening her eyes slowly.

Nayeon smiled, because there is nothing she loved more than Dahyun.

“We gotta take a shower and get dressed, okay, baby? I got a surprise,” Nayeon told her with another kiss before standing up and offering her hand.

Dahyun took her hand, hugging Nayeon from behind and letting her lead her to the bathroom. They showered, and it helped wake Dahyun up a bit. When she noticed the outfits Nayeon laid out before, she grew suspicious.

But- Dahyun knew better to question her girlfriend. She would just make a big scene about it. And as much as Dahyun loved an overdramatic Nayeon, she was still tired. Besides, anything with Nayeon in a tie was bound to be a good surprise.

And it was.

A very good surprise.

Not only did Nayeon have a date planned for them, but she also had a big question to ask.

“Now that we can gather around with friends and family, will you marry me?”


	2. 5/2 - DaJeong

There was a little cafe near Dahyun’s college campus. It was a popular one, but the service was quick nonetheless. It was part cafe, part bakery and was owned by two friends. Mina who ran the cafe half and Jeongyeon who ran the bakery half.

Dahyun always came twice. Once in the morning before class and again before she went home or to work. In the morning, she’d get her usual of an Americano and a bacon-egg-and-cheese on a bagel. After school, she’d get some chocolate pastry, chocolate milk, and a pretty bad case of butterflies in her tummy.

See, Dahyun loves the bakery. They have this little thing that’s like Choco Pies, but BETTER since they are fresh baked daily. They also have the BEST chocolate cake EVER. Their cookies are better here than Dahyun has ever had anywhere else. Their hot cocoa during winter is the best drink Dahyun has ever had in her 22 years of life, and she makes sure everyone knows that. And that’s not even mentioning their brownies!

But Dahyun’s real favorite thing at the bakery was the baker.

Yoo Jeongyeon.

She was a bit older than Dahyun was, and a bit taller too. But she was way messier.

Dahyun loved the days she would come to the bakery and see the girl covered in powder or batter, stumbling to take orders when Mina wasn't around. She also loved the days when Jeongyeon was neat and clean, most likely thanks to Mina’s presence.

Dahyun didn’t mind all the noise of the busy cafe or the long line they had occasionally. She'd do anything to stare at the girl a little while longer. She’d ask her out, but- Well, Jeongyeon doesn’t even know her name. She thinks she does, but she doesn’t.

The first day Dahyun went into the cafe and saw Jeongyeon, she felt like it was love at first sight. The issue was Dahyun was famous for her “gay panicking,” as Sana called it.

It went like any other cafe. She waited in line, got to the front, ordered her coffee, gave her name, and paid. Only, she stuttered out her entire order and asked for a country instead of a coffee, gave the wrong name, and tried to pay with her fro-yo punch card instead of her debit card.

Yeah.

All because Jeongyeon had such a good looking face and had such a nice voice and had such a fun personality. Also, her chocolate desserts were so freaking delicious.

Dahyun was in love.

But Jeongyeon knew her as Dajeong.

It was kinda funny.

Dahyun had been trying to read her nametag at the same time as she went to say her own name. It obviously came out wrong, but Jeongyeon thought it was fun that their names blended well.

Dajeong, Jeongyeon, Dajeongyeon.

She laughed at it, and Dahyun didn't get why it was funny but the baker had such a contagious laugh, she couldn't help but crack up too.

Dahyun intended on correcting her the next day, but when Jeongyeon greeted her with a big smile and used her (not) name, she just couldn't do it. And from then on, she was Dajeong to Jeongyeon and Mina.

It's been three years.

"Hey, Dajeong-ah! Let me guess, your usual?" Jeongyeon said, as soon as she opened the door.

The place was less crowded than usual, only about 4 other people in the whole place. Mina wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Jeongyeon was wiping down some tables closer to the counter.

She put the rag that was in her hand in her pocket and walked behind the register to put Dahyun's order in.

"Yes, Jeongyeon-unnie. But just the coffee today, I'm going out to eat with a friend later, so don't want to be full before," Dahyun explained, pulling out her debit card and handing it to the older girl.

"A friend, huh? Nothing more?" Jeongyeon asked, her voice teasing.

Dahyun and Jeongyeon were almost friends, but not quite there yet. They were pretty comfortable with each other and spoke as if they were friends, but they never interacted outside of the cafe.

"Yes, just a friend. It may be hard to believe, but I'm single," Dahyun said with a small laugh.

She was two seconds away from blushing, her heart was fluttering at the sight of Jeongyeon's smile, and she was starting to get shy because of how the older girl was giving her full attention.

The way Jeongyeon fingers slightly brushed hers when she took her card sent Dahyun's skin into flames.

But what she said next? That left Dahyun shambles.

"Dajeong-ah, what would you say if I were to... ask you out?"

_WAIT, WHAT?_

_Play it chill, Not-Dajeong. Play it chill._

"I'd say- learn my real name first."

Jeongyeon gave her a funny look, but Dahyun just smiled widely and pointed at her debut card.

"Name's Kim DaHYUN, not DaJEONG," she (finally) corrected.

Jeongyeon's cheeks turned red and she was suddenly very shy. An awkward chuckle escaped her mouth as she muttered sorry and handed Dahyun back her card.

"Coffee on the house forever, for calling you by the wrong name all these years," she said, putting her hand over her chest where her heart was as she added "I promise, right out of my paycheck."

Dahyun laughed, tried to tell her not to worry about it. The conversation quickly turned into a game of who could apologize the most, Jeongyeon for having the name wrong and Dahyun for never correcting it.

"Let me make it up to you," Jeongyeon proposed.

Dahyun could tell she was never going to let it go, so she agreed. Besides, she has a pretty good idea what the older girl had in mind.

"A date. Anywhere you want, we'll do whatever. I'll pay."

And obviously, Dahyun said yes.

"I would love to go on a date with you, but DaJeong is our ship name now."


	3. 5/3 - DahMo

“‘Don’t move to Japan’ they said. ‘You’ll be all alone’ they said. Well I got something to tell them. Japan rocks,” the girl slurs. “Korea didn’t have alcohol like this, they didn’t have ramen like, and they for sure didn’t have women like you.”

The restaurant owner hummed, still washing a bowl as she listened to the younger ramble on.

The restaurant closed about 2 hours ago, but that didn’t stop Dahyun from coming by. The girl never missed a day, always eating lunch or dinner there instead at home. Dahyun has lived in Japan for a year, and the restaurant has been open for just slightly over that. The restaurant was quite new and unknown back then, but Dahyun quickly became a regular. That’s why, no matter how late, the restaurant was always open for her.

And here they are. Dahyun drank too much sake and is once again spilling her guts to poor old chef Momo.

“Tell me, have you ever been in love?” Dahyun asks, mouth full of noodles.

Momo put down the bowl she finished drying and made her way to the part of the bar table where Dahyun sat.

“Why do you ask, Dahyun-san?” Momo says, taking the bottle of alcohol and the small glass away in exchange for a cup of water.

Dahyun put down her chopsticks and clasped her hands together. “Well, Momo-ssi, I once thought I was in love.”

“Did you now?” Momo looked at the drunk girl, an amused smirk on her lips.

Dahyun nodded frantically, “Yes, I did. But for me to tell you the story, you must remove that Debby Ryan smirk from your face.”

Momo laughed, and couldn’t help but copy the all too popular Debby Ryan gif.

But Dahyun didn’t like it.

“I’m not going to tell you my love story then, Momo Ryan,” she whined, crossing her arms and turning her face away from Momo.

There was a little bit of seasoning under Dahyun’s lip and Momo went to wipe it away.

Life tip: Don’t reach for unsuspecting drunk people, they may bite you.

“Oh, sorry, Unnie!” Dahyun exclaimed (Korean slipping out) when Momo let out an ouch.

Momo shook her, telling her that her thumb would be fine if it heard a love story, since love heals everything and whatnot.

“Do you promise to never Debby Ryan face me again?”

Momo- who is overdramatically holding her thumb and pouting- and continues to trick the pale girl.

“Yes, I promise. Now please tell the story before I lose my thumb!!”

Immediately, Dahyun panicked, “Oh yes yes. So many years ago… or maybe it was one year ago, I’m not exactly sure right now.. Anyways, I once came across a place. It was empty, just some old guy and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.”

“Mmmh. What about them?”

“Well, it was a restaurant. I was hungry so I figured, why not go inside and eat while also staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It turned out that the girl was the cooking person and the old due was her dad,” Dahyun continued. “Her dad was really buff though, a little scary-looking. And he looked just like the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.”

“What happened when you went to eat?”

“Yes, then the most beautiful girl I had ever seen asked me what I wanted to order. I didn’t know what to get so I asked her to surprise me. Till this day, I don’t know what she gave me but it was _amazing_. It tasted just like this!” She said, pointing at the now finished bowl of food in front of her.

"Oh yeah? She must have been a great chef then," Momo told her as she started to clean up.

"She was the best! The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was also the best chef I had ever met! I kept coming back to restaurant ever day after that, yes I did!" And then she sighed.

"Were you in love with the girl or food?" Momo asked with a laugh.

It was well past 12 am now, so it's best to close up shop and help the girl get home but Momo could spare a few moment to let her finish her story.

"Oh, _definitely_ both."

Dahyun yawned. The alcohol and food must be getting to her.

"But the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I really loved her. I was going to confess but I could never bring myself to do it."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know if she loves me back. If she didn't, my confession wold ruin _everything._ "

Momo sighed, reaching over to hold the younger girl's hands.

"To answer your question, I have been in love before, Dahyun," she said softly.

"Really!?" -another yawn- "Tell your story, I told you mine!"

"Maybe one day, let's get you home, okay?"

Dahyun groaned, but she knew Momo meant well. And so, Dahyun allowed Momo to walk her home. As usual, Momo helps her into bed and waits until she's soundly asleep to leave.

"I hope you'll confess to me one day, Dahyun," Momo whispered once she was outside the apartment. "I love you, too."


	4. 5/4 - SaiDa

"Unnie, I don’t think I like guys.”

It was Dahyun’s first year of college, and she was going through it recently. She used to have Chaeyoung and Tzuyu with her almost 24/7, but those days were gone once she moved into the dorms.

She still had support here, since her older high school friends Jeongyeon and Sana went to the same college. The older girls took her under their wing and helped guide her through the trials and tribulations of young adult life.

There were many things Dahyun struggled with. The extreme change in dynamics from high school to college, figuring out what to do with her new freedom, being a little fish in a huge ass pond. Normal struggles. But then she had other struggles. Like the many many boys interested in her and the fact that she had no interest in any of them.

And it wasn’t a simple “you’re not my type” thing. It’s more like “for whatever reason, I don’t feel anything for you” thing. Like it wasn’t a preference, it’s just how she was. But if she didn’t like boys, the only other option was girls.

And that’s what brought her here to Sana’s (and Mina’s) dorm room at 11:30 at night. 

“Where is this coming from, Dahyun-ah?” Sana laughed, patting the younger girl’s head. “Boy trouble?”

Dahyun shook her head and the look on her face let Sana know this was a more serious situation.

“When you say you ‘don't think you like guys,’ does that mean you think you like girls?”

Dahyun looked down and nodded. A tear fell from her face and strong arms immediately pulled her close.

“I- I’m not sure, but you’re the only one I know that is...” Dahyun started, letting her voice trail off.

“A lesbian?” Sana offered.

Dahyun nodded again. “Yes, that. I don’t know who else to talk about this.”

Sana released Dahyun from her embrace so she could look her in the eyes.

“Dahyun, have you ever had feelings for another girl?” 

Judging by the way she blushed and hid her face with her hair, it was safe to say yes.

“Unnie, how did you know that you liked girls? Like, how were you sure,” Dahyun asked.

Sana had never really thought about it. She just knew, it was simple for her. That answer would be of no help to Dahyun though. But Sana does have a better one.

“You’ve kissed a boy before, right?”

“Yes, but that was, it was nothing.”

“I see. Have you ever kissed a girl?”

Something about the way Sana’s eyebrows raised up scared Dahyun just as much as it excited her.

“No,” Dahyun answered slowly.

Sana hummed, looking at the sleeping girl across the room before turning back to Dahyun. “Do you want to?”

Dahyun nodded, but looked down at her own hands instead of at the Japanese girl.

“Dahyun-ah,” Sana called softly, cupping the younger girl’s cheeks and making her look at her. “Trust me.”

Dahyun sighed and let Sana kiss her. It took her moment to remember how to breathe, but once she did-  _ holy shit. _

“So?” Sana said when they pulled apart.

“Yeah, I like you,” Dahyun said dreamily.

Sana giggled.

“I mean girls!! I like girls!!”


	5. 5/5 - DaHyo

“Jihyo, remind me to call your mom and thank her,” Dahyun called out as she entered the apartment. She had a box in her hand, one that was left outside their door.

_ I wonder what it is, _ Dahyun thought. She placed the box on the dining room table and just examined it. It was white with a red ribbon tied around it, and about the size of a christmas gift. The box came with a tag that read  **_To: My Favorite Girl and Jihyo, From: Jihyo’s Eomma._ **

“She loves you more than me,” Jihyo said, wrapping her arms around the slightly shorter girl’s waist.

“Everyone loves me more than they love you, Ji,” Dahyun countered. She noticed Jihyo pout besides her so she placed a chaste kiss to her lips before returning her focus to the box.

“What do you think it is?” Jihyo asked, curiosity getting to her.

“Knowing her, probably something corny as fuck,” Dahyun mumbled her breath.

But of course Jihyo heard.

“Swear jar when we’re done here,” Jihyo scolded her softly.

Dahyun groaned and reached for the box. She pulled off the ribbon and opened it slowly. Sure enough, guess what was inside?

“Oh my god,” JIhyo sighed, her forehead falling to the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Told you, it’s corny,” Dahyun scoffed, pulling out the shirt with the words  **If lost, return to Hyo** . It also had a little kawaii tofu drawing on it. “All the detail, I-”

“Dahyun, leave my mother alone, it’s cute,” Jihyo said, grabbing the shirt that read  **I’m Hyo** on it.

Under those shirts, there was another pair. They had little hands pointing at each other, one shirt saying  **I’m her damsel in distress** and the other shirt saying  **I’m her princess charming** .

“That one’s yours,” they said at the same time, pointing at the **damsel in distress** one.

“How much do you wanna bet?” Dahyun asked, pulling out her phone to dial Mrs. Park.

The phone only rings one time before she answers.

_ “Hi, Dahyun! Oh, did you get my package?”  _ She said excitedly. 

“We did, Mrs. Park. They’re lovely. Thank you so much,” Dahyun told her.

“Ass kisser,” Jihyo mumbled.

“Swear jar,” Dahyun whispered at her.

_ “What was that, sweetie?”  _ JIhyo’s mother asked.

“Oh nothing. One question though . For the ones that say damsel in distress and princess charming, which one is meant for who? Becaus-”

_ “Obviously, the princess charming one is yours. There's nothing charming about my daughter,”  _ Mrs. Park explained simply.

“Eomma! I’ll have you know I am very charming,” Jihyo shouted through the phone.

_ “Yelling at your own mother is not charming.” _

“You tell her, Mrs. P,” Dahyun encouraged the woman.

_ “This is why Dahyun is my favorite. You should learn a thing or two from her, Jihyo.” _

Jihyo groaned and caused both her mother and girlfriend to laugh.

“I feel very unwanted right now,” Jihyo said.

“You know we love, Ji,” Dahyun cooed and placed a kiss to cheek, “but your mother’s right.”

_ “Okay, Mr. Park is calling me, I must go. Dinner’s ready. If it isn’t too much for you ladies, please send me pictures of the shirts. Love you both,”  _ Jihyo’s mom said.

“Love you too,” the couple said together before hanging up.

Dahyun looked at Jihyo and tilted her head. “Mini fashion show?”

"I'm a princess charming, too."


	6. 5/6 - MiHyun

Dahyun wanted a challenge. When she walked into the library she thought she would find a book to help her with her project, not the love her life.

She was in the biography section, looking for books on the composer Beethoven. One of, if not the most iconic composer of all time. As an aspiring pianist, Dahyun always looks to the best for inspiration. She must compose an original for her assignment. And so, let the studying commence!

 _All the books about Beethoven just had to be on the top shelf, huh?_ Dahyun thought as she grabbed a chair from the seating area to use as a step stool.

She's short. The book shelves are tall. And Tzuyu is out with Chaeyoung. She had no other choice.

She didn't think the chair was going to tip over while she was standing on it, but the second she felt it going over, her whole life flashed before her eyes.

 _At least I'll die amongst literature of the best,_ she told herself.

Only, she didn't die. Instead, a pair of arms caught her as the chair crashed against the ground.

Dahyun looked up at her savior, surprised to find a delicate girl around her age.

The girl had Dahyun in her arms bridal style. 

The pair just looked at each other, not meeting each other's eyes, yet it felt as if they had now each other forever. It went on for a little while longer until-

"Sorry, you're getting heavy, I gotta put you down," the savior said, placing Dahyun on the ground feet first and stretching her arms out.

Dahyun watches the girl reach her arms above her head, her shirt lifting up just a little bit show her abs. There were some words right where her hip was, just sabove her pants. Dahyun couldn't read it, but she assumed it was just a tattoo.

"Beethoven?"

Dahyun felt the back of her neck tingle as her cheeks burned. She hugged the book closer to her chest and stared at the ink on her hip.

"I-I'm composing a piece."

The other girl's hand immediately jumped to cover the skin on her hip and her eyes looked at Dahyun. But she wouldn't look to her eyes just yet.

The savior shook her head and continued.

"A piece? Do you play the piano?" She asked.

Dahyun nodded, "I do. What brings you to the classical musicians section?"

"Research, on the composer. I dance," she answered.

Dahyun's head shot up and she looked the other girl in the eyes.

It was like a lightbulb went off over both of their heads at the same time.

Dahyun dropped her book and rushed into the other girl's arms. The savior wrapped her arms around the pianist's waist, pulling her as close as she possible could.

"Dahyun-ah!"

The savior was crying, as was Dahyun.

They had already gone 3 lifetimes without meeting again.

They missed their soulmate, every life felt so lonely. But here they were, back in each other's arms.

"I missed you, Minari."


	7. 5/7 - DubChaeng

"Chaeyoung, how do you feel?" Jeongyeon asked as she ruffled the younger woman's hair.

"Nervous, now stop messing up my hair," Chaeyoung told her, swatting Jeong's hand away.

Jeongyeon put both of her hands up in surrender and laughed.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, you're about to spend the rest of your life with the woman you love. Forever."

* * *

"Forever is a long time, unnie," Dahyun said, pacing back and forth.

Nayeon sighed as she grabbed the younger girl by her shoulders to stop her.

"You love her, right?"

Dahyun nodded.

"That's all it takes. Forever is gonna feel like no time. Believe me," she told the bride.

"How did you know it was the right thing to do?"

* * *

"I didn't _know,_ but it felt right. I knew I loved her, I knew I never wanted to lose her, and I knew she was my everything. Was marriage the right decision? I don't know. Do I regret it? God, no," Jeongyeon explained.

Chaeyoung hummed, fixing her tie in the mirror.

"You're not thinking of backing out are you?"

* * *

"No! I love Chaeyoung with my whole heart. This whole wedding this is just so nerve-wracking," Dahyun said.

"Its not that big of a deal, Dahyun. It's really just a chance to show off how much you love each other in front of all your friends and family, plus you get money and gifts," Nayeon said.

Dahyun smiled, thanking her Nayeon for helping her.

* * *

But now, it was time for her to get married.

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and walked out to her spot at the alter.

Dahyun walked slowly to the beat of the music as she approached her girlfriend... actually, fiance... more like bride... Well-

_"I now pronounce you as married."_

Now it's wife..


	8. 5/8 - DaTzu

"Is that her?" Chaeyoung asked, pointing at the new student as she walked into class.

"Chaeyoung, stop pointing," Dahyun complained, pulling her arm down.

"Hey! New Girl! My friend here-"

"JEONGYEON!" Dahyun yelled. She lunged out of her seat at Jeongyeon to make the older stop before the girl noticed.

But it was too late.

"See what you did, Big-Mouth, now she's coming over here," Jihyo scolded, trying not to come off as suspicious.

The tall girl walked up to Jeongyeon's desk (where Dahyun had her Unnie in a chokehold), and tilted her head at the group of friends.

The quietest of the 5 spoke up first, seeing as everyone else seemed to lose all words.

"Hi, you're the new girl. Can we help you at all?"

The girl smiled, showing a dimple on one of her cheeks.

(Dahyun sighed and the No Jam pair snickered, until Jihyo gave them that you're-gonna-get-it look.)

"No, I've settled in okay. But thank you..."

"Mina," she offered her name.

"Mina, pretty name. I'm Tzuyu. Where are you from, your Korean sounds foreign," the new girl said.

"Japan, I moved here a year ago. And yourself?"

"Taiwan."

But then the teacher asked all students return to their seats.

"It was nice to meet you, Tzuyu," Mina said before the girl could step away.

"Likewise, Mina."

The tall girl walked away, and it was like a scene from a movie. The way she turned around, her hair flipping like she was a princess, her walk perfect as if she came right off the runway. The 5 friends were speechless.

But then Dahyun stood up and Mina yelped.

"Dahyun! Why would you slap Mina's head like that!?" Jihyo whisper-yelled at the pale girl.

"She tried to take my girl!" Dahyun whined.

"She's literally NOT your girl!" Mina argued.

The friends kept going back and forth,

One the other side of the classroom, Tzuyu laughed quietly.

"Why not ask her out?" The girl next to her said in Chinese.

It was Shuhua, she was the other exchange student form Taiwan.

"Oh, let me have some fun with this one," Tzuyu said back (also in Chinese). "It's cute to watch her struggle."

"SHE WILL BE MY GIRL, YOU'LL SEE. YOU'LL ALL SEE!"

The class fell silent and everyone looked at Dahyun. She turned a bright red and fell into her seat, not saying another word all class period.

"See, she's adorable."


	9. 5/9 - DaYeon

"Unnie, what do you do when you like someone?" Dahyun asked.

She was laying with her head on Nayeon's lap as they watched a drama on Netflix. 

They didn't come off as the closest of friends. Nayeon was always a bit distant with Dahyun. It upset Dahyun for a while, but she quickly got over it. Her unnie was only like that out of the dorms and around other people. When it was them alone, she was the most affection and caring with Dahyun.

That's why Dahyun liked times like this. When it's just her and Nayeon, all the other girls doing their own thing. Dahyun liked alone time with Nayeon.

And Nayeon liked Dahyun. 

She was just bad at showing it around anyone else.

Dahyun was too, though. She was also bad at noticing if someone liked her.

It was hard for the both of them.

"Do you like someone, Dahyun-ah?" Nayeon asked in return, brushing her fingers through the younger girl's dark hair.

She nodded, and even though the only light was from the tv screen, Nayeon could still notice the blush on her cheeks.

"Are you going to tell me who, Dahyun-ah?" Nayeon teased.

Dahyun shook her head, blush rowing deeper. Nayeon laughed and pinched her cheeks, helping the girl relax.

"I just don't know what to do, unnie," Dahyun mumbled, her eyes drifting away from Nayeon's face over to her bedroom door.

Nayeon thought for a moment. She couldn't speak from her own experience, since she absolutely sucks at feelings. Plus, she'd have to tell Dahyun of her feelings, and it's clear that that's-

_well, fuck._

"Don't be like me. During my trainee days, I liked someone. I liked her a lot, actually. I liked her so damn much it hurt. Jeongyeon told me it was more than a crush, but I brushed it off again and again. I was afraid of Jeongyeon being right, so I pushed the girl away too. I never let her too close." -Nayeon sighed, fighting back the stinging in her eyes- "She fell for someone else. I was too afraid to lose her that I never even told her, I let her go. Not a day goes by I don't wish I was stronger."

Dahyun sat up and cupped the older girl's cheeks.

But Nayeon wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Don't let her go, Dahyun-ah. Whatever you do, don't let her go," Nayeon said. She removed the pale girl's hands from her face roughly and rushed into her room.

Dahyun was worried for her unnie, but she also took her words to heart.

Besides, someone else would be there to take care of Nayeon. If Dahyun let her go, she wouldn't be able to love Tzuyu.

So, she listened her unnie and headed for her room to confess to the Taiwanese girl.

Nayeon wished they would have spoken quieter. Instead, she had to hear the girl she loves love someone else.


	10. 5/10 - DaJeong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight tw

"It's just a fucking lego set, why the hell would you do that!??" Mina yelled, pushing Dahyun away.

Dahyun walked in and found her roommate building a Harry Potter lego set in the living room. The Japanese girl seemed content with her building blocks, quiet and minding her own business, only making sound when she was confused or figured out how to build a piece. Dahyun was silently watching her for about 10 minutes as her anger and pain built and built. Until she snapped.

She rushed over to where the girl sat on the ground and kicked the lego set, smashing it into separate pieces again. She was about to step on a still put together part when Mina knocked her off her balance, sending her falling onto the couch.

Once Dahyun noticed what she had done, she immediately ran to Mina's side to help her pick up the pieces. But the Japanese girl didn't want help, she told Dahyun to deal with her shit or move out.

With a heavy sigh, Dahyun returned to her room.

Dahyun's room was blank. No pictures, no decor, nothing. It was like no one lived there. But it was calming to her. Too many things triggered her now, and not enough brought her comfort. Not anymore.

Dahyun's not exactly sure where she got her habit of breaking and destroying things, but she has a pretty good idea of who she picked it up from.

_Maybe that's what happens when you give someone a decade of your life, of your love, and they just waste it all away._

They had dated for 5 years exactly, and were married for 5 years exactly.

Exactly one decade. Down to the very minute, Dahyun believes.

A whole decade where Dahyun was loving, caring, understanding, and loyal.

A whole decade where Jeongyeon was hateful, controlling, demanding, and unloyal.

A whole decade.

Dahyun punched the wall in her room.

 _"Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself,"_ She told Jeongyeon when she'd do the same.

 _"I'm trying not to hurt you,"_ Jeongyeon would always say.

Dahyun never understood that until she picked up the habit.

A whole decade.

Dahyun leaned against the wall and slid down until she hit the ground.

She punched the wall again, harder this time. It hurt her hand.

A whole fucking decade.

_I hope you're happy with Nayeon, you fucking bitch. I'm sorry I still love you._


	11. 5/11 - DahMo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not smut, but not not smut, you know?

_I love her, she loves my body._

Dahyun thought that every time they were intimate, which was very often.

It was the only time Momo gave her full attention. All Dahyun wanted was attention, she wanted to be wanted, she wanted to be loved.

Momo gave her that, when they were fucking.

Dahyun took what she could get.

Yes, it hurts when Momo doesn't say 'I love you' back, and yes, it hurts when Dahyun just wants someone to be there for her but Momo is too busy on her phone to even look at her. But when Momo was kissing the inside of her thighs, or kneading her breast with her strong hands, or slipping a finger into her while they're out.. Dahyun was euphoric.

Dahyun didn't care that Momo didn't care. Not when she still got to sleep in bed with someone else, not when she still got to wake up in someone's arms, not when she still had someone to make breakfast for in the morning. As long as Momo was there, she would be okay.

The nights Momo _wasn't_ there though.. Those were hard.

Because Dahyun knew. Momo didn't know she did, but Dahyun knew.

She knew about the others.

She all of them by name, too. Sana, Nayeon, Lisa, Jihyo.

Dahyun knew Momo wasn't loyal, she knew she was never loyal.

But she didn't care. Not when Momo always made it clear that Dahyun was hers.

In the end, that's all she wanted.

She wanted to belong to someone.

And she belongs to Momo.

Dahyun took what she could get.


	12. 5/12 - SaiDa

Dahyun watched Sana. Sana watched Momo. Momo watched Jihyo.

Dahyun was in love with Sana. Sana was in love with Momo. Momo was in love with Jihyo.

Dahyun was hurting because of Sana. Sana was hurting because of Momo. Momo was happy because of Jihyo.

It was hard for Dahyun, just was it was hard for Sana. To love someone who didn't love you back. But it was different for Dahyun, just as it was different for Sana.

Sana was in love with someone who was _happy._ Even though she wasn't with Sana, she was still happy. All Sana could ever want for Momo is for her to be happy, even when that happiness didn't include her. It still hurt, though.

Dahyun was in love with someone who was _hurting_. Sana was always watching Momo be happy from a distance. Dahyun knew Sana wanted to be the source of Momo's happiness, but she couldn't. It hurt Dahyun to watch Sana hurt. All she wanted for Sana was happiness, but she knew it would never come. It hurt so much.

Dahyun was a happy soul, but all the feelings had made her bitter. She was upset at Sana for choosing to love Momo instead of her. She was upset at Momo for loving Jihyo instead of Sana. And she was upset at Jihyo for being so innocent and blind to it all.

She would never tell Jihyo any of this, no matter how much the leader would worry. She would never tell Momo any of this, no matter how much the dancer would care. She would tell Sana all of this though, no matter how much the singer would break.

Dahyun had enough of her heart breaking over Sana's broken heart. Dahyun had enough of her being sad over Sana's sadness. Dahyun had enough.

Dahyun knew that she had move on, she knew she had to get over it, she knew she had to let go.

It was never going to happen.

Sana was never going to love her. The same way Momo was never going to love Sana.

Of course, Sana didn't want to lose Momo. That's why she stayed silent.

But Dahyun didn't want to lose herself. That's why she spoke up.

Dahyun didn't think Sana was going to implode the way that she did.

Dahyun didn't know Sana was so lost within herself already that it only took one last thing for her to shatter completely.

Dahyun didn't want to believe it was her fault Sana was gone.

It wasn't her fault Sana decided to go back to Japan, to leave TWICE and her life behind. Sana didn't need to do that. It was her choice.

Dahyun didn't care. She had give that up. Dahyun didn't love anymore. She didn't care. She didn't. She just didn't. 

(Sana took all that to Japan when she left. She left Dahyun with nothing.)

Dahyun lost herself, anyways.

_Love really fucking sucks, it seems._


	13. 5/13 - DaHyo

Dahyun sighed as she put Jihyo's dinner in a Tupperware bowl and placed it in the fridge.

Jihyo hasn't eaten dinner with her wife and daughter in 5 months.

They haven't had a family dinner since Christmas.

Jihyo's birthday was spent in the office. Mina's birthday was spent in the office. Dahyun's birthday will be spent in the office, it seems.

"Mama, Mama, when does Eomma get home?" the 9 year old asked.

She and her mother were watching a movie, Dahyun's pick. Normally, Mina would have chosen, but it was the night before the 28th so she let her mom decide.

As the cartoon characters on the screen rush around, Dahyun stays stuck in her thoughts. She hadn't heard her daughter's question.

Mina sighed, just like her mothers always do.

They finish the movie silently, and by then it's time for Mina to go to bed. It was already past 11 pm. Still not even a text from Jihyo.

Not that Dahyun needs one. She already knows she's busy at work, probably won't get home until 2.

It was the same thing every single night.

Jihyo would get home, eat the dinner Dahyun left ready, and crawl into bed. She'd leave a kiss on Dahyun's cheek, whisper I love you, and turn around and go to sleep.

The only thing that brought Dahyun comfort was that Jihyo always came home, she never slept anywhere else. Jihyo never smelt like another woman, she was never marked or messy as if she was with anyone else. She was never secretive, she was never hiding something.

 _At least she was loyal_ , Dahyun always told herself.

But being loyal was starting to not be enough.

Dahyun woke up in an empty bed on her birthday for the 4th year in a row. Jihyo didn't even leave a message this time.

Dahyun rolled out of bed and sighed.

It was getting tiring.

Dahyun got herself ready and went to wake up her daughter.

Mina was a happy kid, so while she covering her mom in birthday hugs and kisses, Dahyun almost forgot about the pain Jihyo gave her.

Once Mina was dressed and ready, they were about to head out the door when the little girl remembered something.

"Mama! Look! I made this for you!"

It was a piece of paper folded in half like a card. On the front it had little tofu cubes with big letters spelling out HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA. On the inside, it had a drawing of two little penguins, holding hands. The words inside read I LOVE YOU MAMA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BESTEST MOM EVER.

"The penguins are us! I would have put two mommy penguins, but Eomma is never with us anyways. I made this yesterday at school! Chaeyoung helped me, too! She's the best draw-er, you know!" Mina happily rambled on about her friend, but Dahyun wasn't listening. She had stopped listening when Mina explained why Jihyo wasn't drawn.

It broke her heart that her daughter left out her own mother because of how rarely she sees her.

That was it. She was signing the papers. They've been sitting in her drawer for God knows how long at this point. But it was better for Dahyun and Mina if Jihyo was just out of the picture. (not that she was ever in it.)

On their way to Little Mina's school, the girl asked if she could skip school to stay with her mom for the day. Normally, Dahyun would have said no. But she wanted to make the best of every moment before all the drama the future holds.

But of course-

"Mama, don't you wish Eomma was here?" Mina asked as they looked up at the clouds, making animals out of the fluffs.

"Minari, dear.. I don't think Eomma will be with us again." Dahyun hugged her daughter and fought back the urge to tell her the truth.

"I miss Eomma, Mama. Why is she never with us?"

"I wish I knew, Mina."


	14. 5/14 - MiHyun

"Mina, I don't care. Lets just run away together, we don't have to do this, we don't have to let go," Dahyun pleaded.

Dahyun was on the verge of tears and Mina was cold as stone. One girl filled with emotion, the other one completely drained.

"Dahyun, I'm not going to disobey my parents again. And you shouldn't disobey yours. We never should have done this in the first place," Mina told her.

Mina and Dahyun had something, they were a thing. But it was always hidden, something only they knew. It was their secret love affair.

But then, Mina's family found out. Dahyun's family found out first, and they were very against it, but Dahyun didn't care. Dahyun knew her love for Mina was stronger than anything else.

But Mina put her family first. The second her mother and father found out, she saw the disappointed, disgusted looks on their face. Mina ended up staying at her parents house for 7 days and 7 nights. She had no contact to Dahyun or any of their their friends.

When Mina left home, the first thing she did was head to her own home and call Dahyun. Dahyun step through happy as can be to see Mina until she told her everything was over. Mina had broke up with her.

"It was wrong, it never should have happened," Mina said, her voice weak.

"Mina, I love you," Dahyun tried. 

She tried to get through to Mina, she tried to get through to the girl she loved.

"That's not natural, you can't love me, it's not how things work."

But that girl was nowhere to be found anymore.

"What did you parents tell you? Why are you acting so differently?" Dahyun asked. She was crying at this point, but she didn't let her tears phase her, she wanted Mina, it all she's ever wanted.

"Dahyun, give it up. Just go," Mina's voice was louder now then it's ever been. It worried Dahyun.

_This isn't you, Mina._

"No, Mina. We can be together, they can't change that. I won't let them."

Mina sighed, and finally looked Dahyun in the eyes.

She looked hurt, she looked lost, she looked empty.

"This isn't about them, this about God. You can't change that."

"God isn't real."

The second the words left her mouth, Dahyun knew it was wrong. She'd crossed the line. She fucked up. It was over.

"Get the fucking hell out of my house. I hate you. Get. Out."

Mina was never one to use profanity, she was never one to be mean, she was never one to be rude, she was never one to hate.

But every word fell like venom off her tongue.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Dahyun was rambling, not even saying anything. She stepped closer to Mina, reached out to her, but the older girl moved away to quickly.

"But you did. Go."

Mina walked away, opening the front door and looking down until Dahyun got the message.

Defeated, Dahyun walked towards the door. She stopped before Mina, tried one more time. "Mina, I-"

"Goddammit, Dahyun! Go!"

And she slammed the door as soon as Dahyun stepped out.

Dahyun cried on Mina's doorstep that night. Mina cried at her front door.

So close, yet too far.

_I'm sorry, Mina. I was wrong._

_You're right, Dahyun. I'm so sorry._


	15. 5/15 - DubChaeng

"Is this really the last time I'm gonna see you?" Chaeyoung asked, hugging Dahyun tightly.

"It's not forever, we'll meet up again," Dahyun told her.

Dahyun wasn't going to leave her Chaeyoung behind. They've been together since they were in diapers, no way is she letting some silly distance take that away.

"How so, Dah?" Chaeyoung said pulling away from the hug.

It wasn't as simple as Dahyun moving a town over, it wasn't even across the country. Dahyun was moving to America. Do you know how far America is? America is super far, it was no way they could still be together anymore.

"We'll stay in contact, I'll try to come for the summer, maybe you can visit!" Dahyun answered.

Chaeyoung doesn't believe that's possible. Or, at least she wouldn't if it was coming from anyone else. But it wasn't. It was Dahyun. Her Dahyun. And if Dahyun said they'd make it, then it'll work. Dahyun just had that vibe about her, so optimistic, you don't have a choice but to believe.

"Yes, let's do it. I don't wanna lose you, Dah," she said, pulling the girl into another quick hug.

"I don't wanna lose you either, Chae," Dahyun said softly, lacing her fingers with Chaeyoung's.

"I love you, bro," Chaeyoung confessed suddenly. 

(It wasn't the first time, but it wasn't common between them to say it out loud.)

"I love you more, bro. I promise I won't forget you."

They spend the rest of the night together, because the next day, Dahyun left for The States.

_~many years later~_

"You ever think about the ones we left behind?" Jihyo asked randomly one night.

//It's like 1 am, Ji, why are you being philosophical?// Dahyun rolled over inthe bed and faced the old girl.

"Not really, I like to leave the past in the past. This is my life now," she answered honestly, cuddling up against her girlfriend

"You never think past promises, past friends, past lovers?" Jihyo continued asking.

Dahyun worriedly looked up at her, even if she could barely see her in the dark. "Where is this coming from? Do you-" 

Jihyo shook her head and wrapped her arms around Dahyun. "No, I love you, Dahyun, I love our life. I'm just thinking."

Dahyun accepted that as an answer and laid her head against Jihyo's chest. 

"Well, there's no one in my past anyways. My future is you."

_~meanwhile~_

"You got to get over her, Chae," Tzuyu said randomly one day.

Maybe it wasn't that random as Chaeyoung grabbed another box of Choco Pies with their groceries. No one in their house ate Choco Pies and Tzuyu knows exactly why Chaeyoung grabbed a box anyways.

The short girl sighed. This conversation happened weekly at at this point. But she never changes. "It's not that easy. She said we wouldn't lose contact, she was going to come back, I was going to see her, we..."

"Chaeyoung, you were 13 when she left. You're 28, give it up," Tzuyu groaned, taking the dessert box out of the cabinet and putting it in her backpack. (She couldn't throw away food, she'll give it to someone in need later.)

"I love her, Tzuyu. She said she loves me,"Chaeyoung whispered.She hated saying out loud,it wasn't something they did.

Instantly, the taller friend wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's tiny, shaking body

"She isn't coming back," Tzuyu told her softly (again).

"She- she promised," Chaeyoung choked out between her sobs.

"I'm sorry."


	16. 5/16 - DaTzu

"Dahyun!?" Tzuyu whispered to herself when she spotted her target.

She had been hired to take out another person that was a threat to the crown.

She knew Dahyun was considered a threat, but she never expected to be the one to take care of it. There were hundreds of assassins, and thousands of threats. What were the chances of this?

"Tzuyu!" Dahyun called when she saw her tall girlfriend approaching. 

"Um, hi, love," Tzuyu said, hugging the older girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, picking up the worry in Tzuyu's voice.

But Tzuyu can't tell her. She'd be a traitor.

"Nothing's wrong, love."

"Is it work? I keep telling you to leave them" Dahyun said, frowning up at her.

"Let's get lunch," Tzuyu suggested, changing topics.

The Government was the one thing that came between. Dahyun was part of the rebel uprising that wanted to take the crowned tyrant from his throne. Tzuyu was part of the crown's (secret) league of assassins, a group one can only be born into, and a group that one may never leave.

But they loved each other, so they made it work as best they could.

Dahyun and Tzuyu chose to go to the cafe in their village. It was lovely, small, quiet.

They order their food, they get their drinks.

Everything's fine.

Dahyun goes to the bathroom.

Tzuyu does what she has to do. She drops a little bit of a mixture in Dahyun drink. Small enough to where Dahyun won't notice, but enough for it to do the job.

Tzuyu's bloodline must be honored. She has to kill Dahyun.

But she'll do it the softest way possible.

Give Dahyun a good day, and when she sleeps, the drug will kick in and she'll pass away peacefully in her sleep.

Tzuyu chokes when Dahyun returns and drinks her coffee.

"Are you okay, Tzuyu?" The older girl asks.

Tzuyu nods and suggests they take a walk. It was getting late.

"You know I love you. You're my everything, Dahyun. You're the most important person in the world to me," Tzuyu tells her, her fingers intertwined with the older girl's as they walk the cobblestone path to their home.

"You worry me, Tzuyu," Dahyun says, looking at the rocks beneath her feet.

The couple walked in silence from then on.

_What do you say to the lover you must kill?_

_What do you tell the lover you know is responsible for your death?_

They knew this was the end for them.

Tzuyu already gave Dahyun what would kill her, Dahyun knew she was marked for death by the Assassin Chou before Tzuyu did. 

They share one last passionate night. A memorable one.

(Not that either will remember.)

As Dahyun fell asleep, her breathing slowed. And slowed. And slowed.

Until it stopped.

And Tzuyu just watched, her hand resting on her sword in its sheath.

The pale girl was gone.

The assassin took care of her target.

A girl lost her lover.

Tzuyu pressed one last kiss against the cold lips before pulling about her sword, and leaving the world for Dahyun.


End file.
